


Safe, in my arms

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe playing the scariest video game of the century at midnight during a thunderstorm wasn't the brightest of ideas, but Germany, America, and Japan did just that. Now they're seriously freaked out. If only things were like they used to be, where they had a warm, protective big brother to hold them...





	1. Chapter 1

"Dude," America groaned, untangling himself from Japan, "That video game was totally scary."

Japan and Germany said nothing, but they faces were a few shades paler.

Germany coughed. "It's n-nighttime."

"What if the video game was based off of true events?" Japan whispered.

Germany shook his head vehemently. "Nein! Th-there's no way-"

America laughed feebly. "Don't worry, b-bros, I'll protect you."

Germany tried to put on his usual stern face. "I don't need protecting! I'm going to bed. There's no way that video game was real, no way…"

Japan nodded, "I shall retire to my room as well. Goodnight, America-san and Germany-san."

"N-no!" America wailed as the two left. "It's scary! Wait… no! I meant for you two! Yeah, you two. I'm the hero and I don't get scared. I'll just go to my room and not snuggle with my teddy bear…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Flash._

Lightning came from outside the window, lighting up the room to reveal a terrified America, hiding in his blankets and clinging tightly to his teddy bear.

_Boom._

Thunder shook the world. America whimpered.

The curtains began to dance, and eerie, ghostly movement.

America screamed.

Something began to rattle.

America let out a weak sob.

"No way," He whispered, trying to calm himself. "I'm the hero, I shouldn't get scared-"

Another bolt of lightning lit up the world, revealing a grotesque mass near the edge of his bed.

America let out another scream, this one louder than the first. He leapt off his bed and ran towards the door, charging straight through it. Pain stung him, splinters of wood embedded into his skin, but he ignored it. He was so scared, he hadn't been this scared since he was at the human age of five, and all because of a dumb video game…

He wished life was as easy and simple as it was back then. No politics, only soothing voices telling him it was going to be okay. No hatred, only running in open fields, learning the languages of the many immigrants that came into him.

But he was grown up now, a mighty nation. Some things hadn't changed, like how he was the land of opportunity, but others had. He couldn't go running back to England with every problem. He loved the ability to make his own decisions, but sometimes he wished he hadn't cut all of his ties to England. After all, they were still humans, and couldn't they have stayed brothers in a human sense?

Somehow, his thoughts must have guided his feet, because he found himself in front of England's door. He almost instantly turned back (England would be super pissed if he was woken up at 3:00 AM), but something stopped him. Something from the olden days, when he used to get scared during thunderstorms…

Tentatively, America knocked.

"Bloody hell!" An angry voice came from inside, "Who is it at this ungodly hour?"

"Drat," America thought, panicking. "This was a sucksy idea."

He moved to leave, but the door opened, revealing a disgruntled England whose expression immediately turn to concern at the sight of America.

"What happened to you?" England demanded, his emerald eyes flashing.

America smiled sheepishly. "I, uh, kinda ran right through my door-"

"You idiot!" England growled.

"But shouldn't they have closed up-"

"No! The splinters of wood are keeping it from healing! Hurry up, come in, I need to get it fixed!"

England moved to let America in.

As expected, England's room was weirdly neat, with alphabeticalized bookshelves and an elegant table and chair, probably for tea time or whatever.

"Sit down on the bed," England snapped.

America hurriedly rushed to the bed, tripping over England's sleeping cat in the process. Sir Patches let out a loud yowl of protest, and scratched America's bare ankle angrily. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed. America yelped, nearly bursting into tears and swatting at the cat feebly.

"My Lord," England muttered, "You haven't changed one bit."

"Huh?" America stared at him blankly, plopping down on the bed.

England scowled. "Nothing."

Grabbing a first-aid kit from his closet, he sat down next to America and began to tend to his splinters.

"Ow!" America whimpered as England pulled out the first splinter. "It hurts!"

"Of course it hurts," England snapped, "If you hadn't been an idiot and ran straight through a door, this wouldn't have happened. Now be quiet so I can fix you up properly."

America nodded meekly. He remained quiet for a while, as England plucked splinters out. His mind was brewing all the while, wondering why the heck England wasn't super pissed, just his normal grumpy, and maybe a little… motherly?

"You don't mind?" America asked randomly, breaking the silence.

England shot him a confused and exasperated look.

"Uh, that I bothered you at 3:00 AM and stuff," America hurriedly added.

England sighed, his emerald eyes stormy, about to answer, when another bolt of lightning flashed. Shortly afterwards, thunder boomed. America screamed, immediately leaping into England's lap and clinging onto him.

America almost immediately regained his senses, and was about to leap away. Then, he felt a warm hand patting his hair. It was warm and gentle, calming him.

"You really haven't changed, have you? Well, I suppose I haven't changed much either. Still a tad too prideful." England let out a bitter chuckle. "You asked me why I don't mind. Well, no matter what happens, you will always be my little brother, and I will always be here if you need me. That will never change, no matter what happens in this world."


	3. Chapter 3

Japan hated the rain. So dark, so cold, stirring up memories that he tried so hard to suppress…

Lightning flashed outside, revealing his shaking figure for a split second. He was curled up in a fetal position, trembling so much…

All because of a foolish video game. But that was ridiculous. He was thousands of years old. How could such simple things; a game, a thunderstorm, the dark; scare him?

Thunder boomed. So small in the large scale of things, yet it shook Japan for some reason, carrying with it memories of crying children and warm hands caressing his cheek. It awoke a desire for companionship, for comfort.

Perhaps it was only a silly video game, yet it somehow carried so much more. Had it been said before that stories reflect truth? For that game had reflected too many truths in his life.

"Maybe," Japan thought, "America's offer for to stay together still holds. In any case, I should go see…"

Japan rose from his futon and slipped on his slippers. Pausing for a moment to pet a sleeping Pochi on the head, Japan left his room. The hallways was dark and cold, reminding him of the halls of his imperial home, a place where grandeur and pride disguised the blood and tears.

As Japan reached America's door, he stopped suddenly, eyes flying wide open at a rather peculiar sight. The door had a human-shaped hole in it, splinters jutting out from the uneven edges.

"It seems," Japan reflected, "America was quite terrified."

But a question remained: where was he to go now? He could go to Italy, but he did not wish to incur Romano's wrath. Though it might seem surprising to some, Romano was quite protective of his younger brother, as China had been to him…

"Aiya, Japan, what are you doing up at this hour? And what has happened to the door?"

Speak of the Devil. It was China.

The Chinese man was wearing a red robe, and his expression was one of shock and confusion. His eyes were wide open, and his jaw slack. His eyebrows were furrowed, and in his hand was a coffee mug.

"I was going to the bathroom," Japan lied hurriedly.

China raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Now, what were you really doing?"

Japan winced. He had almost forgotten that China was a human lie detector- unsurprising, considering that he had 4,000 years of practice. The only time China had failed to notice he was being deceived was on that fateful night, when rain was pouring and blood and tears were shed.

"I was looking for America-san," Japan muttered.

Not dishonest, but not the whole truth either.

"Why?"

Of course he would prod. It was to be expected of China.

"A business deal-"

"In the middle of the night?"

"I was working-"

"No, you weren't."

"I just remembered and-"

China looked frustrated. "Will you stop it? Just tell me the truth. It's not like I could use it to gain control of those disputed islands or something."

"I wanted to share this new doujinshi I drew with America-san-"

" _Will you stop lying to me_?" China snapped, switching over to Chinese. There was an anger in his eyes that caused Japan to flinch. _"I'm not five! I've raised six kids, yourself included. Spit it out!"_

"I was scared," Japan blurted out, quashing down his pride. "America-san, Germany-san, and I had played this extremely terrifying video game, and I was unable to sleep so I decided to come find America-san. As you can tell, he has already vacated his room…"

China developed a rather strange, unreadable expression. Japan would have been tempted to label it has exasperation or amusement, yet his heart told him that it was affection and nostalgia.

 _"You can come stay with me._ "

Ah.

That had been unexpected, yet it felt almost normal, another remnant of that childhood Japan so wanted to forget. Perhaps it was that childhood, the memory of fireworks and warm aromas in the kitchen, that prompted Japan to agree.

Mutely, Japan followed China to his room. Nostalgia stabbed him when he realized it was similar to the bedroom from China's house- the one he and all his siblings had laughed and slept in.

True, there was an electrical light now, but still essentially the same. The light was turned on, and the desk was cluttered with papers. Apparently, China had been pulling an all-nighter, which would explain the coffee. China loathed coffee, and would only drink it if desperate.

China let out a sigh, before making his way to the bed. He sat down, taking a few deep breaths. Then he seemed to notice that Japan was still at the door, standing.

"What are you doing?" China demanded, then patted the space next to him. "Come."

Nervously, Japan walked over to the bed, and sat down next to China on the very edge of the bed, his back straight and hands folded in his lap.

"What are you sitting so straight for?" China once again demanded, "This isn't some meeting with those stuffy politicians. Lie down. You're going to bed."

Japan blinked. "But-"

"I thought you couldn't sleep. I'm going to help you sleep."

Japan considered leaving. But something stopped him, that child within him that wanted China to tell him a bedtime story in a soothing voice and kiss him goodnight. Apprehensively, he laid down.

He felt the soft, warm blanket settle over him, pulled by China's small hands.

"Now," China said, his voice softer. "Bedtime story or a song?"

"A-a story, I suppose," Japan muttered, still unable to shake the nervousness.

"Very well then." China's soft voice filled the room, chasing away the dark thoughts that crept into Japan's mind. "Once upon a time, there lived a boy and his family. They were all very happy together, so very happy. They loved each other dearly, more than anything else in the whole, wide world."

Japan swallowed. If there was one thing he could not bear, it was things that reminded him of family.

"One day, the boy began to dream about becoming strong and powerful. His big brother was very proud of him, and couldn't wait to brag to everyone about just how great his little brother was."

China used to brag about Japan all the time. Every time someone visited his house, they would have to listen for at least an hour about how amazing Japan was.

"As time passed and the world shifted, that boy began to walk a dark path, a cruel path. He decided to leave his family behind to seek a glorious future for himself. But you see, that future was drenched in tears and pain."

An empire may be great, but it was built upon the suffering and oppression of others. Japan was now beginning to recognize this story as his own.

"The boy and his family grew apart, separated by oceans of tears and stubbornness. Even so, all wounds will someday heal, tears cannot flow forever, and the boy and his family will someday be reunited."

China smiled softly and wistfully as he finished the story. In his amber eyes, there were a trace of tears.

"Nii-san…" Japan whispered, reaching out of the covers to grab China's hand.

China looked alarmed. "Y-you called me-"

"Nii-san." Japan gave a weak smile.

China looked like he could not believe that what was happening was. His eyes filled with tears, and a wide smile graced his face.

"Di-di…" China murmured, clinging on tightly to Japan's hand.

If tomorrow the fights were to continue, at least they would have this one night, and a future full of hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Germany tried not to scream. But the thunder, lightning, and ridiculously terrifying video game were making that quite difficult. Logically speaking, he knew that there was nothing to be afraid of. But his imagination conjured up monsters from those dark shadows that cocooned the room he shared with Prussia.

If he woke Prussia up…

No, he wouldn't do that. He would stay perfectly still and silent the entire night, like a soldier. Come next morning, he and Japan would feel embarrassed about ever having been scared, and America would be bragging about how he had managed to heroically save Japan and Germany from their nightmares.

It would work out.

Lightning flashed. Thunder boomed.

Germany let out a little whimper.

Gilbird chirped.

Casting a dark glare at Gilbird, Germany then looked at the sleeping form of his brother. He hadn't stirred.

Good.

Unfortunately, Gilbird seemed determined that things didn't work out Germany's way. It was kind of their thing, actually. Germany would be suspicious of Gilbird and Gilbird would try to ruin everything. Prussia called it cute. Germany called it exasperating.

Gilbird began to chirp louder.

"Halt die klappe," Germany hissed at the bird.

Shut up.

Prussia grunted, and turned over.

Germany froze. Gilbird started pecking Prussia's cheek.

"Gilbird…" Prussia groaned.

Gilbird pecked harder.

"Ja, ja…" Prussia grumbled, rolling out of bed, his hair a ridiculous mess.

Then he noticed Germany staring at him.

"Why didn't you feed Gilbird?" He demanded, in German of course.

Germany struggled to come up with an explanation.

Prussia narrowed his eyes. Then he grinned.

"I know! You're scared of the thunderstorm!"

Germany tried to hide his shock. How did Prussia know?

Prussia chuckled. "Ah, just like old times."

"I'm fine" Germany mumbled, not wanting to look at his brother.

"You may be taller than me now, but you're still my little brother! And it's my duty to take care of you!"

There was the soft sound of rustling blankets, and the sound of footsteps. A new weight was added to the bed. Germany felt a hand on his shoulder, the same hand that had once patted his tiny blonde head and brushed away his tears.

"Hey, listen, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Look, everyone grows up, and they will mature. There will be times when they need a comforting hand, and that's what family is for. To stay with you when you feel scared and alone."

Germany finally looked up, and saw that his brother was smiling warmly at him.

He smiled back.

"Danke, mein bruder."


End file.
